powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Isshuu Kasumi
|numberofepisodes = 45 (Hurricaneger) 1 (Gokaiger) 2 (Akibaranger S2) 6 (movies) |casts = Nobuo Kyo Shion Tsuchiya (child) Takeshi Kusao (Voice in Akibaranger Season 2) |complex = |-|2002 = |-|2003 = |-|2013 = |label = KuwagaRaiger |fullname = Isshuu Kasumi |complex2 = }} is of the Gouraigers, and later the Hurricanegers. Biography Hurricaneger The naive younger brother, called the "Fanged Ninja". He originally resented Ikazuchi for staying in the shadows for 500 years, idolizing his brother and respecting most of his decisions. But Isshuu took the fact they weren't rebuilding their Ninja school personally until he found the resting place of his father's sword, Kiraimaru. Desiring to rebuild the Ikazuchi School, Isshuu used the blade with disastrous results. But after learning to use the Kiraimaru in a way where his friends wouldn't be harmed, Isshuu decided to rebuild the school after Universal Stealth Group Jakanja was defeated. He was later shown to have feelings for Nanami Nono. Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger To be added Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger To be added Gokaiger Legend War with the Hurricanegers and Shurikenger in the Legend War.]] Years later, Isshuu fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Isshuu and his teammates have their powers again. 10 Years After to be added Zyuohger vs. Ninninger KuwagaRaiger appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen Akibaranger Isshuu Raiger appears with Isshuu Raiger in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two. Due to the actions of Hadezukin, the Gouraigers were drafted into her Jakanger group. However, reminded of their days working as construction workers, the Gouraigers return to normal and entrust the Akibarangers with the Hurricangers' Inordinate power. The Gouraiger duo later appeared with the Hurricanegers and Shurikenger, as part of the six official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Isshuu Kasumi/KuwagaRaiger: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base KuwagaRaiger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars KuwagaRaiger appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Hurricaneger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars KuwagaRaiger - Jakanger= Arsenal *Ikazuchimaru }} Ranger Key The is Isshuu Kasumi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The KuwagaRaiger Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as KuwagaRaiger. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers while fighting Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting Action Commander Senden. *Alongside Don (KabutoRaiger) while fighting Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. *Alongside Gai (Shurikenger) and Don (KabutoRaiger) to take down an Avatar replica of Damaras. The Gouraiger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet KuwagaRaiger was defeated as part of a group of surviving Green and Black warrior keys by Gokai Green and Super Gosei Black. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Isshuu received his key and became KuwagaRaiger once more. Gallery Prns-navyf.png|A female version of the KuwagaRaiger suit as seen in Gokaiger. Imitations A copy of KuwagaRaiger was created by Madogi as part of the Fake Rangers. Madogi of the Phantom Beast Corps created evil duplicates of the Earth Ninja to draw out the real ones as part of Sandaaru's plan to trap them to lure out Gozen to destroy the barrier he made with the Raging Arrow medal. Though the the fakes were destroyed after this, this was part of Sandaaru's plan to take control of the Hurricanger, Gouraiger, as well as Shurikenger with special collars to force Gozen to feel sadness so he could remove the Grieving Bow medal she possessed from within her body. Behind the scenes Portrayal Isshuu Kasumi is portrayed by . As a child, he was portrayed by . As KuwagaRaiger, his suit actor was . Notes *Isshuu and his brother Ikkou Kasumi are the first Sentai heroes to have an insect theme; comparatively Kamen Rider, Toei's other major Tokusatsu franchise based on the works of Shotaro Ishinomori, were insect-related from the beginning. *Isshuu is the first Sentai hero associated with the deep-blue color of Navy. This is to differentiate him from the main Blue of Hurricaneger. *In the movie Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Isshu's Ranger Key Clone was among the Black and Green Rangers Agri and Don Dogoier were fighting when the Goseigers/Gokaigers were battling clones of the same color/rank, rather than being among the Blue Ranger Key Clones Joe was fighting. Oddly, Ikkou's Key Clone was still among the Red Rangers. If the Key Clones were to fight the Gokaiger that primarily used them, the KabutoRaiger Clone would fight Don, while the KuwagaRaiger Clone would have fought Ahim. *Isshuu is the second ranger to take the place of a Pink Ranger after Tetsuya Yano. Appearances **''Scroll 5: The Chief and the Bath'' **''Scroll 7: Thunder and Ninja'' **''Scroll 8: Wind and Thunder'' **''Scroll 9: Thunder Brothers and the Hourglass'' **''Scroll 10: The Thunder God and the Destroyed Valley'' **''Scroll 11: Dream Feast and Starting Anew'' **''Scroll 12: Steel Frame and Father & Daughter'' **''Scroll 13: Moustache and Engagement Ring'' **''Scroll 14: Crybaby and Candy'' **''Scroll 15: Giant Water Bug and Contest'' **''Scroll 16: Mist and Prediction Device'' **''Scroll 17: Darkness and the Island of Fights to the Death'' **''Scroll 18: Father and Brotherly Bonds'' **''Scroll 19: The Big Box and the Wind-Thunder Giant'' **''Scroll 20: Punch and Rival'' **''Scroll 21: Masks and Riddles'' **''Scroll 22: Wings and Ninja'' **''Scroll 23: Cologne and the Great Detective'' **''Scroll 24: Taiko and Lightning'' **''Scroll 25: Monster and Schoolgirl'' **''Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: Shushuuto the Movie'' **''Scroll 26: Bow & Arrow and Sea Bathing'' **''Scroll 27: Kushiyaki and Zero Gravity'' **''Scroll 28: Hurrier and Counterattack'' **''Scroll 29: Lingering Summer Heat and Stamp'' **''Scroll 30: Idol and Friendship'' **''Scroll 31: Meteor and Three Wolves'' **''Scroll 32: The Grim Reaper and the Final Secret'' **''Scroll 33: Mammoth and Six People'' **''Scroll 34: Mushrooms and 100 Points'' **''Scroll 35: Sparkle and Shamisen'' **''Scroll 36: Ring and Revenge'' **''Scroll 37: The Third Spear and the Great Escape'' **''Scroll 38: Demon Sword and Balloons'' **''Scroll 39: The Seventh Spear and the Mysterious Stone'' **''Scroll 40: Decoy and Ninja Law'' **''Scroll 41: Medal and Comedian'' **''Scroll 42: Armor and Angry Arrow'' **''Scroll 43: Super Fusion and Big Clash'' **''Scroll 44: Your Majesty and the Evil Fan Beast'' **''Scroll 45: Refuge and Spring Cleaning'' **''Scroll 46: New Year's Meal and Three Giants'' **''Scroll 47: Seal and Space Unification'' **''Scroll 48: Trap and Eternal Life'' **''Scroll 49: Mission and the Heavenly Ninja'' **''Scroll 50: Darkness and a New World'' **''Final Scroll: Wind, Water, and Earth'' * Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: 10 YEARS AFTER * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See also External links *KuwagaRaiger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *KuwagaRaiger at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Evil Sentai Rangers turn Good Category:Hurricanegers Category:Gouraigers Category:Sentai Additional Rangers Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Lightning-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Insect-themed Rangers Category:Traitors in Super Sentai Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle